the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen Fever/Credits
Full credits for Frozen Fever. Logos Opening FROZEN FEVER Closing Directed by Chris Buck Jennifer Lee Producers Peter Del Vecho Aimee Scribner Executive Producer John Lasseter Story by Chris Buck Jennifer Lee Marc Smith “Making Today A Perfect Day” Music and Lyrics by Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Robert Lopez Arranged by Dave Metzger Original Score Composed by Christophe Beck Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Music Supervisor Tom MacDougall Editor Jeff Draheim, A.C.E. Supervising Sound Editor/Sound Designer Odin Benitez Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast Art Director Michael Giaimo Visual Effects Supervisor Mohit Kallianpur Associate Art Director Lisa Keene Head of Story Jim Reardon Production Manager Angela Frances D'Anna Director of Cinematography, Layout Scott Beattie Heads of Animation Rebecca Wilson Bresee Wayne Unten Director of Cinematography, Lighting Alessandro Jacomini Character CG Supervisor Frank Hanner Stereoscopic Supervisor Katie A. Fico Head of Effects Animation David Hutchins Technical Supervisor Thaddeus P. Miller Production Finance Lead Belinda M. Hsu Story Jason Hand Nora Johnson Benjamin Lane Nicole Mitchell Jeff Ranjo Chris Ure Visual Development Lorelay Bove Jim Finn Brittney Lee Bill Schwab David Womersley Modeling Charles Cunningham-Scott Hiroki Itokazu Luis Labrador Samy Segura Character TDs Pete Megow Garrett Raine Jason Stellwag Michael W. Stieber General TDs Fabrice Ceugniet Patrick Dalton Sumit Das Brandon Lee Jarratt Kimberly W. Keech Abraham Franklin Tseng Look Development Ramya Chidanand Jack Fulmer Alex Garcia Paula Goldstein Benjamin Min Huang Katherine Ipjian Brian LaFrance Chelsea Lavertu Mia Lee Nikki Mull Character Lead, Look David Wilkes Kersey Character Lead, Lighting Richard E. Lehmann Layout Tyler Kupferer Kevin K. Lee Celeste Joanette Lindsey St. Pierre Michael Talarico Doug Walker Animation Alberto Abril Abraham Aguilar Tony Bonilla Darrin Butters Youngjae Choi Trent Correy Patrick Danaher Marat Davletshin Riannon Delanoy Valentin Amador Diaz Daniel Edwards Michael Franceschi Jorge Garcia Adam Green Mark Henn Ryan Hobbiebrunken Darrell Johnson Bert Klein Michael Klim Daniel James Klug Andrew Lawson Kevin MacLean Hyrum Virl Osmond Ryan Page Daniel Martin Peixe Bobby Pontillas Svetla Radivoeva Joel Reid Jorge E. Ruiz Cano Joshua Slice Rastko Stefanovic Amanda Wagner Justin Weber Geoff Wheeler Jeff Williams Michael Woodside Technical Animation Arturo Aguilar Kathleen M. Bailey Corey Bolwyn Aaron Campbell Mark Empey Jay Gambell Andrew Jennings Si-Hyung Kim Ian Krebs-Smith Adam Reed Levy Jeff MacNeill Scott Peters Jason Robinson Effects Mir Ali Dong Joo Byun Chris Carignan Benjamin Fiske Christopher Hendryx Dan Lund Hiroaki Narita Kee Name Suong Thomas Wickes Bruce Wright Lighting Alexandre Cazals Gregory Culp Cheryl Davis Ryan DeYoung Kaori Doi Christopher Kent Erickson Gina Warr Lawes Roger Lee Angela McBride Chris Nabholz Derek Nelson James Newland Alex Nijmeh Stephen Null Jorge Obregon Amy Pfaffinger Winston Quitasol Amol Sathe Mark Siegel Emily Tse Elizabeth Willy Yezi Xue Diana J. Zeng Stereo Michael R.W. Anderson Vanessa Salas Castillo Darren Simpson Executive Director of Music Production Andrew Page Music Editor Earl Ghaffari Manager of Music Production Ashley Chafin Mixed by David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. Recording Mixer Brett Voss, C.A.S. Production Supervisors Dave Kohut Albert V. Ramirez Production Coordinators Lauren Nicole Brown Austin Salmi Production Assistants Derek Manzella Elise M. L. Scanlan Production Financial Analyst Shivani Softa Production Tracking Paul Fiebiger Assistants to Producer Katie Amanek Jordan Beder John A. Danko III Lindsay Henry Associate Editor Karen White First Assistant Editor Anthony Durazzo Second Assistant Editor Brian Millman Post Production Supervisor David Okey Digital Imaging Supervisor Robert H. Bagley Digital Colorist Eliot Milbourn End Credits Disney Digital Studios Title Graphics “Happy Birthday to You” Written by Mildred J. Hill, Patty Hill The filmmakers would like to thank the entire staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios for their invaluable contribution, dedication, support, ingenuity, and good humor. Animation Research Library Artist Management Artistic & Production Recruiting Business & Legal Affairs Casting Creative & Studio Leadership Development Digital Art Services Environment & Events Executive Administrative Support Finance Human Resources Marketing & Publicity Post Production Security Talent Development Technology Training ©2015 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:Credits